<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day by WriterJace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646031">First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace'>WriterJace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Corona!AU no one has waited for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, I don't know whether anyone even wants to read this but I wrote it so I might as well publish it, Quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New York City is under lockdown and Matt is staying with Foggy's family for its duration. This is the arrival and first night chez Foggy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Corona!AU no one has waited for [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how exactly NYC is handling the pandemic and I don't particularly care to research it so for the most part I just used how my own city is handling it and applying that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news had been talking about the virus outbreak for a while, but it didn’t really feel real for a long time; until suddenly it felt all too real. First people were encouraged to be careful about human contact, then classes were cancelled, the dorms closed, and everyone was sent home.</p><p>Matt could have found somewhere to live for this time, like he did during summers, but there was no time to prepare and so when Foggy suggested Matt go live with him and his family, he had to accept. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to live with Foggy – that was what he was used to after all, and Foggy was a good roommate to have.</p><p>The problem was that Matt barely knew Foggy’s family and spending days on end trapped in a small New York City flat would be difficult with anyone, even without Matt’s senses. It was going to be a difficult two weeks. Well... two weeks minimum, but that was the initial length of the lockdown set by the government. It would likely be longer, but it was easier not to think about that. Easier to just take it one day at a time.</p><p>So Matt and Foggy packed their stuff and joined the other students out in the hallways all trying to get home in this chaos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A virus wasn’t something that Matt’s senses could detect – it was too small for that, didn’t have any distinct smell that Matt could discern. But people sneezing and coughing and not washing their hands enough <em>was</em> something that his senses picked up on, and so Matt was glad to finally arrive at Foggy’s home after a gruelling two hours of travelling.</p><p>They both washed their hands (thoroughly, Matt felt like he could hear all the bacteria and viruses crawl over his skin) before going to the kitchen-cum-living room to greet Foggy’s parents.</p><p>Matt made sure to show his gratitude for being taken in in this difficult time. As much as he dreaded the thought of not being able to go outside in the coming weeks and being in so tight a space with near-strangers, he knew that it could not be easy for them to take a stranger into their home for an indeterminate amount of time. He appreciated it, really.</p><p>Mrs Nelson waved him off when he thanked her for her kindness, saying “Of course you’re always welcome here, Matt” and “Foggy talks about you so much that it feels like we’ve known you forever by this point”. He laughed at the second part, but he’d heard some of Foggy’s calls home and well... There was some truth to it. Foggy tried to have those calls outside of Matt’s earshot, but of course he had no idea just how wide Matt’s earshot ranged and so as much as he tried not to overhear, Matt couldn’t help but he notice that his name frequently came up in conversation.</p><p>Matt couldn’t judge though; if he had anyone to call home too, he knew he would be talking about Foggy a lot too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matt and Foggy went to stow and unpack their bags in the bedroom. Foggy’s younger sister Candace was already sitting on the bed in her and Foggy’s bedroom. They’d shared the room all throughout their childhood, but when Foggy moved to college, Candace took the opportunity to decorate the room more to her liking, or at least that was what Foggy told Matt.</p><p>“There are boy band posters all over the walls,” Foggy said. “The one over Candy’s bed all look like they just went on a five-year bender and their clothes come out of a dumpster.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Candace said.</p><p>“Language,” Foggy reprimanded, like he didn’t regularly swear like a sailor. Matt snorted, and he could hear Foggy’s head turn towards him, likely in order to –</p><p>“I’m glaring at you, Matthew.” Yup. That. “Are you implying that I am not a perfect role model for my impressionable younger sister?”</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“Good. Because I have nothing to convince you of the opposite, honestly, it’s a wonder she’s as well-adjusted as she is. Candy, you didn’t hear that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I never listen to anything you say anyway,” Candace said, and yeah, Matt liked her already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a small flat, too small for four people and definitely too small for five, so Matt would be taking the sofa to sleep on and leaving his things in Foggy and Candace’s room. Mr and Mrs Nelson were apologetic about not being able to offer more, but Matt reassured them multiple times that it was more than enough for him.</p><p>He’d brought his silk sheets, so he’d be alright here a few weeks. And it was less awkward than sharing a room with Foggy’s fifteen-year-old sister while Foggy took the sofa.</p><p>They’d unanimously shot down that suggestion very quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dinner that evening was tense. The only times Matt had met Foggy’s family before had been at Thanksgiving and Easter, and both times there’d been so many noisy older relatives and screaming children that there hadn’t been a moment of quiet for anyone. But this time, there were only the five of them and and the only topic they could think of to talk about was the one they all wanted to avoid.</p><p>“The pasta is very good, Mrs Nelson,” Matt said to break the silence.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, dear. It’s something my dad used to make. It was basically the only thing he ever learned to cook.”</p><p>Matt laughed. “Yeah, my dad wasn’t the greatest cook either. I used to do a lot of the cooking before...”</p><p>Everyone got tense and quiet again at the mention of Matt’s dead father; he’d just meant to carry on the conversation, goddammit, Matt was supposed to be good at talking as a future lawyer.</p><p>Thankfully, Foggy was there for the rescue. “Oh, have I told you about the time I meant to make omelette for Matt’s birthday and almost set the kitchen on fire?” He launched into the story, which really hadn’t been nearly as dangerous as he made it out to be, but Foggy was a dramatic storyteller and it did its job of lifting the mood, so Matt just sat there and ate and smiled.</p><p>After that, conversation flowed a little easier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Matt had a hard time falling asleep. There were too many unfamiliar noises. He’d had the same problems at Thanksgiving and Christmas too, but they’d only stayed a few times both times and Matt could deal with running on too little sleep for that long.</p><p>This time, he needed to learn to deal with it or the experience would get even more uncomfortable for everyone involved than it was already bound to be. He tried meditating, and it worked for a while, until Mr Nelson turned around on his bed and the noise startled Matt enough to break his concentration.</p><p>He tried listening to the hum of the refrigerator, but the on again off again noise wasn’t consistent enough to lull him to sleep. He needed something familiar, he needed – Foggy. Matt reached out his hearing to the next room, where Foggy was already sleeping. His breathing and heartbeat sounded different now that they were separated through a wall rather than just the few feet between their beds. But it was still Foggy and Foggy was familiar enough to Matt by now that he felt himself nod off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>